Stolen Moments
by Deswita
Summary: A series of one shot "Stolen Moments" between our character in HZGG
1. Chapter 1

**After the Hunt**

Yong Qi sat alone in the study in still summer night. The still blank paper and the already dry ink still laid in the table. The report must be delivered for tomorrow morning to Huang Ah Ma. But still… Yong Qi could think and write nothing. And for the first time, he mad at Huang Ah Ma (Emperor Father).

For Yong Qi, the emperor Qian Long was always perfect, not only he was his father, but he was his emperor, he was his god, hi was his Huang Ah Ma. And Huang Ah Ma was everything Yong Qi could suffer himself for. But now… Yong Qi really… really mad at Huang Ah Ma.

Yesterday morning, after court meeting, the emperor summoned for Yong Qi, Er Kang and Er Tai to come to his palace to inform them that he wanted to acknowledge Xiao Yan Zi as his adopted daughter not only in the Palace but also into society. He could not acknowledge her as his real daughter by blood cause that would diminish his charisma as emperor, so adopted daughter she would be. He wanted them to organize the ceremony to give the princess title Huan Zhu Ge Ge to Xiao Yan Zi. He also wanted to send the prayer up to Heaven in a Shrine to ask the happiness and blessing for the princess. And he commanded them to oversee that everything was in order.

So the three of them started to prepare and arrange the ceremony. They would parade all along the way from Palace to the Shrine. So they had to decide the number of soldier watch over the safety of the emperor and his daughter along the way to the Shrine. They had to pick out the most talented, and skilled soldier to take care the carriage all along the way. And they had to choose the monk to send the prayer up to Heaven.

This afternoon, the three of them enactived that everything was under control. So yes… everything was in order. After everything was settled for today, Er Kang and Er Tai going back to Xue Shi Fu, and Yong Qi going back to Jing Yang Gong, his own palace. And certainly, the ceremony would be held tomorrow noon.

Now, after dinner, and alone in his study room, Yong Qi started to feel that something was not right in his mind and heart. Tomorrow should be the happy day for the Ai Xin Jue Luo Clan to celebrate the arrival of new princess. But for him… he felt unhappy right now, instead he felt a little pain and lonely in his heart.

So… he let his mind wandered to the event that happen one and half month ago in the hunt.

Yong Qi never knew that the hunt this year was different from before. Every years he was always waiting for the hunt to come. It was the only one interesting day for a year in the court life, for the ordinary day life he spent in library to study literature and poetry, or physical exercise like martial art. But this year… this year something difference was happen.

After Emperor said that China people skilled in ride horses and accomplished in used bow and arrow, he than commanded all of them to show their skill and ability. So the three young generation and their people went to the deepest hunt area. After a while, they saw a beautiful deer in distance, so they chased it while the deer running away. Er Kang got the first opportunity to bow that deer, but Er Tai distracted him with saying that there was a bear not so far from their place, so his brother made effort in that direction instantly. The deer was free from Er Kang target, but now… Yong Qi arrow was aimed directly to it, free from it bow in high speed. Didn't know what happen, the deer disappear, and that arrow wounded a girl that only heaven knew from where she came.

A loud scream heard before her body fall to the ground. Yong Qi, Er Kang and Er Tai immediately spur their horses to the girl direction. Descending from his horse, Yong Qi run to the girl. Discovered that his arrow wounded her chest and discharged blood from her body, he felt worry and so guilty. But than, he heard that girl talk to him.

"Huang Shang… Huang Shang… I want to meet Huang Shang."

Feeling strange, Yong Qi tried to look at her face. A very pale face… in deep pain… like there were no blood in her face, but still he could recognized that her face was beautiful… really beautiful. And more outstanding in her face were a pair of big and beautiful eyes… the eyes that captured his gaze and his heart. Something new rose in his heart, which at that time he could not understand. But the girl still asked for emperor. So Yong Qi carried her to his horse, assisting with Er Kang and Er Tai, and went back to where the emperor and his people waiting.

Facing the emperor, Yong Qi took that girl body to the ground. They reported everythingto emperor and his guard. Suspicious that the girl was assassin to kill the emperor, E Min one of his commander, drew the sword to cut the girl life, but Yong Qi automatically held back that sword and asked the emperor to investigate the girl first. So now… every eyes gazed to the lifeless body in the ground.

That girl with high determinance and urge, she said to emperor: "Huang Shang… Huang Shang… Are you still remembering that ninteen years ago in Daming Lake when you were with Xia Yu he?" and with her last efford, she came unconscious.

Fu Lun suggested that they should be careful, who know that the girl just acted.

"Let we see what kind of weapon she took care all along the way…" Yong Qi said.

So warily, Yong Qi started to open the bundle in her shoulder, guessed in that they would find secret weapon, but apparently, they found a painting and a fan.

"There is no weapon. Just a painting and a fan."

Yong Qi didn't understand the girl's word meaning, the painting and the fan, but suprised by his father reaction.

"Yong Qi… show me the girl." Yong Qi took that girl and carried her to emperor. Qian Long face went pale and ordered the physican to heal her wound. "Hu Tai Yi… you must heal this girl wounded, and if you don't so you must report to me with your head in your hand…"

The hunt was soon over, cause emperor was not interested anymore with the hunt, and the girl was carried to the Palace. Emperor summoned all palace physician to try hard to heal the girl wounded. Eunuch and attendant were made busy by that girl.

Yong Qi Sighed. That memory still fresh in his mind. He knew that it need ten days to make the girl conscious. And for that ten days, he was worry, and felt sorry… and also felt quilty to that girl. And she needed more day to recover from her illness and pain. Still… he was worry about her. He would still be worried about her if he didn't see her one afternoon in the pavillion garden fifteen days ago.

After the court meeting, Er Tai and Yong Qi went walking to the garden while talking about nothing important in particular. And in the middle of the garden, they both saw Concubine Ling (Ling Fei Niang Niang) and the girl in the hunt that he already knew her name was Xiao Yan Zi (unusual name for a girl, he think), dressed in Mancurian clothes, and now she looked more beautiful from the girl in the hunt. Ling Fei was seen little confused by that girl and by seeing Yong Qi and Er Tai, she felt relieved, and suggested all of them to sit in the near pavillion.

Yong Qi gazed at her and with bitterly voice said, " I never know that I have this beautiful sister outside the palace."

Confusedly she looked him, so Ling Fei introduced him and Er Tai to her. "Xiao Yan Zi… this is Wu Ah Ge (the Fifth Prince), who accidentally shot you in the hunt" she said.

"Oh… that's you…" she said smiling.

"At first, my arrow aimed at the deer, and I don't know why… the deer disappear, and suddently you replaced it. I really sorry for that…"

"I precisely say thank you to you… cause without you I will never meet Huang Ah Ma." She said.

So the conversation in that pavillion garden continued for several time.

Yong Qi still remembered at that moment his gaze never leave Xiao Yan Zi's face. Her black and shinning eyes captivated his heart, her smile bewitched him and her voice was so sweet and melodius although it said disorganized words like tea and wine. Xiao Yan Zi seen so naive, so childlike and so innocent, giggled and laughted freely.

Really… in the Palace there were so many princesses but none similar with her. And from that afternoon, the unknowing feeling in his heart growed more deeper. Her face was always dancing in his eyes, her voice was always singing in his ears. For the first time his heart yearned for her presence.

And now… Huang Ah Ma wanted to acknowledge Xiao Yan Zi as his daughter. Xiao Yan Zi was really his daughter by blood… so she was his sister by blood. Sister… She was his sister… but his heart yearned for her anything but sister. Why her… why not another girl was his sister. But he could not change that fact… that she was Huang Ah Ma's daughter even out of marital status. So he really madded at Huang Ah Ma at that time for given him this hard feeling, pain and lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The First Plan**

Chen Zhi Hua was sitting on the porch in the back of her house with her father, mother and three elder sisters: Zhi Qin, Zhi Qi and Zhi Shu. The view from the veranda of her house was very beautiful. In mid-spring like that day, the flowers had started to bloom, The flower gardens were decorated by various and colorful beautiful flowers. Artificial rivers that flowed between flower gardens, played a gurgling sound so melodious, and surrounded by an artificial rock cliffs that were also very artistic. Waterfall sound heard in the distance. Flower gardens in the south were famous for its beautiful and artistic.

Zhi Hua father was Mr. Chen Bang Zhi, a respectable court official in Haining. They were always a noble and most educated family in Haining. From generation to generation in the past, they had always been a loyal court officials, even though they were the Han people.

Currently, the family was chatting happily. They were talking so happy about poetry, rhyme and proverb when a servant came by giving his respect to Mr. Chen "Master, there was an Imperial Messenger out there who want to meet you. Are you willing to accept him?" asked the servant.

Mr. Chen put his book on the table in front of him, and replied and orderes the servant, "Bring in that Imperial Messenger to my office. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, Sir" replied the servant, and he walked away.

Mrs. Chen than asked her husband immediately after the servan left "Master, what the hell that came into our house that Imperial Messenger visit us? Are there some important business? As you recall that we did not get the news directly from the Palace for a long time."

"My Lady, we'll soon find out about that once when I get the news from this messenger." answer Mr. Chen. "Well, now, I'll go into my office first, then after that I'll tell you all" he said as he walked away.

After her father left, Zhi Hua mother again said with high curiosity to her four children "Not commonly that the state affairs discussed in this house. Usually, your father always does it in the court office area in town. So maybe it is out of the ordinary."

Zhi Qin, Zhi Hua oldest sister said, "Mother… as father said earlier, he will tell us if there are important things from the Palace. So… from now… we should just wait for father to return from his talking with the Imperial Messenger in his office, shouldn't we" And the five of them waited Mr. Chen returned from his office.

They were waiting patiently. No one spoke while awaiting, everything was pretty tense about the Imperial Messenger's news. Not long after that, Mr. Chen returned from his office, after sat back to his chair, he said "Nothing to worry about" he calmed them. "That's not bad news coming in, but a good one," he added with happy smile.

"What new is it, Father?" Zhi Qi, Zhi Hua second sister asked curiously. "Where was the Imperial Messenger going? What the news was delivered by him to you? Are there any important matter?" she asked further.

"He was going back to Palace right now. Oh yes… Zhi Qi, indeed… the news was very important for us." Turned his head to his wife, he said "My Lady, the Imperial Messenger told me that Huang Shang and his other royal family will go to the South. They will depart two weeks after he leave from Forbidden City. That means they would depart next week from Beijing. The Imperial Messenger also told me that they will go to Hangzhou, and will pass Jinan, Shandong and Haining. They probably will stay a few days in Jinan, to pay homage to the mother of Ming Zhu Ge Ge there, and in addition, they will stay to resolve some state affairs. They may also stay a few days in Shandong to solve some problems there, because if all of you still remember, a few months earlier, that region was hit by drought, and still not recover from it."

"So, according to my calculations, they will arrive in Haining within one month to come. They also plan to settle a few days at our house while they are in Haining. And you know… My Lady, that again… our family honored to serve the royal family during their stay in Haining. This is a saving grace for us" said Mr. Chen with pride.

"Yes… it is indeed a honor for our family." Replied his wife "But from the beginning, Chen family house was always becoming a haven for the imperial family, wasn't it?" Mrs. Chen said.

Zhi Shu, Zhi Hua third sister was nodding justify "That's right, seven years ago, they also stopped here on the way to the South. Though at the time I was still twelve years old, I still remember it clearly. It was really crowded at all at that time. Besides Huang Shang himself came here, there also Lao Fo Ye along with consorts, princes and princesses came to our house." her mind drifted into the past.

"Zhi Shu was right, I still remember that too." Zhi Qin justify the statement of her sister "Father, for this time, who will accompany Huang Shang?" Zhi Qin questioned enthusiastic and excitedly.

"The Massager said, people who will come together with Huang Shang this time are Lao Fo Ye with Qing Ge Ge, Huang Hou and Ling Fei. In addition, Wu Ah Ge, the Fifth Prince with his wife Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Ming Zhu Ge Ge with her husband the Major Imperial Guard, and several maids, eunuchs, and the royal army." answer Mr. Chen.

Zhi Hua nodded, smiled and then said to her father "Well, that's mean pretty much people come here, don't they?" paused for a moment and then continue said, "so, we should immediately rush to prepare everything."

"Well, Master" replied Mrs. Chen to her husband, "as Zhi Hua said, we do have to prepare everything very closely and carefully. We cannot let the imperial family disappointing with our service." And then as remembering something she said. "and then, will we put them in the Northern Pavilion, won't we?" further she asked her husband.

"The emperor family every time they came here was always placed in the Northern Pavilion" said Mr. Chen, "and it is true that the Northern Pavilion is the best pavilion here in our house, for it was very quiet and its scenery was also very beautiful," he continued.

Mrs. Chen confirmed her husband "Yes. It was indeed the best place here. But since no one used it for a long time, it is possible now that the Northern Pavilion covered by dust." Mrs. Chen said and then stood. "Well, Master, I'd take several maids to clean that place, open the doors and windows, so that, when Huang Shang and his family come, it will not feel stuffy and smell musty. Or maybe, I'll bring some fragrant incense to scent the rooms. The curtain should be replaced, as well as the sheets." further she said and then turned to go into the house.

After his wife was disappearing into the house, Mr. Chen thought for a moment about something and then said his thinking to his four daughters "I thought, the four of you also have to prepare to welcome the arrival of Huang Shang and his family."

"Alright, Father," Zhi Qi replied immediately, "and maybe, the four of us might be able to entertain them by playing some music and dance," she continued and turned to Zhi Hua, "and Zhi Hua possibly can show her skillful in dancing and painting" she added later, "Hope, Huang Shang and his family indeed will be happy to see our entertainment."

"If Huan Zhu Ge Ge, Ming Zhu Ge Ge and Qing Ge Ge also come, maybe we can play with them too." Zhi Qin justify her sister. "Father, I heard that this princesses were the same age as me. Maybe, we could be friends too someday." Zhi Qin questioned hopefully.

"Well" replied Mr. Chen, "they may be the same age as you, Zhi Qin, by times, you all can be friends too… I'm sure. But always remember this…" Bang Zhi warned, "no matter what happen, they are Huang Shang's daughters, princesses too, you should still respect them."

Silent for a moment, before finally Zhi Hua spoke "Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Ming Zhu Ge Ge were Huang Shang's daughters whom adopted by Huang Shang from common people, weren't they?" she asked him. "That means they previously were ordinary people just like us before they were appointed by Huang Shang as his daughters, weren't they" Zhi Hua proceed. The roots of these princesses always questioned her.

"Yes," said Zhi Shu approved her little sister, "I heard they met Huang Shang in one of his journey to the south. And for whatever reason, Huang Shang likes them very much."

"I heard that Huan Zhu Ge Ge entered the palace first, she accidentally shot by Wu Ah Ge arrow in a hunt" Zhi Qin said. "and then Ming Zhu Ge Ge was entering the palace. Yes… I heard that they both are very loved by Huang Shang," she continued. "Reportedly, since their entrance to the palace, the two princess always made Huang Shang laugh and smile, so they greatly loved by Huang Shang. People also say that the Emperor did not want to part with these daughters of his"

"They both definitely is a very kind-hearted princesses, reportedly, the people of Beijing to Nanyang was idolized them so much, and were also very respectful of them. They say they are defending the rights of the common people, like helping the weak. They are heroes to the people" Zhi Qi justify her eldest sister.

"What Zhi Qi said was right" Zhi Qin continued "I heard that Ming Zhu Ge Ge is a very talented, smart and knowledgeable princess, while Huan Zhu Ge Ge also is a very talented and pretty princess, she is good at making performances in the palace, like dancing, showing martial art, and she also has a lot of sense" says Zhi Qi with great admiration.

"But reportedly, Huan Zhu Ge Ge is an uneducated princess, she also often makes noise, disturbance and chaos in the palace" Zhi Shu said. "When the last time Huang Shang brought his family here, Wu Ah Ge was also coming. I still remember clearly, he was a very handsome and kind prince. And to his credits, he was also very talented in literature and martial arts. Everyone know that Wu Ah Ge was the beloved son of the emperor. I always wonder, how could such a prince like him can marry an obscure origin princess?"

"Maybe because Huan Zhu Ge Ge is very beautiful?" asked Zhi Qin. "so she can make the prince fall in love with her" she continued. "They say that they both love and are very affectionate each other, as well as Ming Zhu Ge Ge and Major Imperial Guard, they both love each other, and had a lot through this ordeal."

Mr. Chen Bang Zhi was just smiling listening to her four daughters ask each other and answer to each other, before finally saying "there... there… Children, you do not need to concern about Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Ming Zhu Ge Ge right now, cause the important things was preparing everything to welcome the arrival of the emperor and other royal family as Zhi Hua said earlier. I do not want something happen during staying here in our house. I also do not want something embarrass us in front of the emperor's family." Mr. Chen than moved away into the house.

* * *

For almost one full month, the Chen family prepared for the coming of the emperor and other royal family. The maids were busy pacing. Northern Pavilion has been cleared, the flowers has been placed in pots in the rooms. From each of rooms, the fragrant smell, it does not look like the room was not occupied for a long time. All equipment and appliances in the Northern Pavilion has replaced a new one.

This afternoon, an Imperial Messenger came again, diffrent people from before, who broke the news that they predict they will arrive tomorrow afternoon. So Mrs. Chen had ordered the cook in the kitchen to prepare meals for the family court tomorrow night at dinner. Mrs. Chen found that the dish for emperor and his family must be very special.

* * *

For several days and nights, since getting the news that Huang Shang and his royal family would come to her house in Haining, Zhi Hua much thought. The arrival of the emperor to their house, as his father said, it was indeed a gift from Heaven. It is an honor for the Chen family. Imperial family is the most noble and honorable family in the rest of China. And to be honest, Zhi Hua was eager to get into the emperor's family.

Zhi Hua along with her three sisters, since childhood have always been trained hard by their father. Her father had no sons to carry their family name. Therefore, he always hoped that his daughters can raise their family name to get better. So, her father taught themselves to write, read, make calligraphy, poems and rhymes. Her father brought a teacher to teach his daughters painting, playing music, playing chess and dancing. While her mother taught them all female works, such as sewing, cooking, flower arranging and more.

Mr. Chen's daughters were extraordinary in talent and intelligence. While Zhi Qin was very talented in playing music, and Zhi Qi was very talented in playing chess, but Zhi Hua… she was the best of the four. Zhi Hua have already knew that since she was still a child. Furthermore, she was also the most beautiful of her older sisters. Talent, beauty, intelligence, knoeledgeable and higher education all belongs to Zhi Hua and one more thing that also she had more than her sisters, ambition. Therefore, indeed since childhood she always hoped that one day she would be taken by a family which better in everything's than her family. And Ai Xin Jue Lou's clan was the best family. And to get into that family, meant that she had have to marry not least than a prince.

She had always questioned herself, how could she possibly get a prince as her husband, if Haining City is located very far from the capital city of Beijing? But Zhi Hua always thought there must be a way. So then, she always asked her family to reject a proposal for an arranged marriage with a son of another families.

Now, the opportunity had come. Huang Shang himself and his royal family will come to Haining and would stay at their house. It was a blessing for her. But unfortunately, the only prince who was invited by the emperor already had a wife. The Prince had been married to Huan Zhu Ge Ge.

Huan Zhu Ge Ge… This Princess who was adopted by emperor from common people. Zhi Hua was always thinking, what charm Xiao Yan Zi had, so that she could be appointed by the emperor, to become a princess? And what charm she had, so Wu Ah Ge chose her as his wife? Zhi Hua did hear that this princess was very beautiful, but she was not educated and did not have the proper knowledge that should be possessed by a prince's wife.

Wu Ah Ge, the fifth son of the emperor, who reportedly was also emperors' favorite son. Zhi Hua also heard that it was probable that Wu Ah Ge who later will became the successor of the emperor. Although until now, the emperor had not yet announced who will be his successor to lead the country, but the opportunity to be the next emperor most likely in the hands of Wu Ah Ge.

Zhi Hua can only remember Wu Ah Ge vaguely. When the emperor came seven years ago to Haining, Zhi Hua was still a child, was only ten years old. The picture about the Wu Ah Ge that she still remembered was that the Prince was a handsome teenager at that time. But there was not many ocassion Zhi Hua met with him, so there was less memories she had for this prince.

Now all she had to do was making herself look as attractive as possible, so that Huang Shang, Lao Fo Ye, Huang Hou, Ling Fei, and above all was Wu Ah Ge would love her. Zhi Hua must showed all the advantages she had. She had to show all her talents. She must demonstrate to all of them that she was better than Huan Zhu Ge Ge. The steps to get into the royal family should be done with extreme caution. It should not be in a hurry.

* * *

That afternoon, the royal families arrived at the gates of the Mr. Chen homestead. Quite noisy and crowded atmosphere. Zhi Hua father and mother were busy serving the imperial family, driving them to the Northern Pavilion to take a rest, they all needed it after a long time on the move. After took rest and get cleaned up, then that night they gathered and talked in the living room in Huang Shang pavilion.

Mr. Chen told her four daughters to appear before the royal family, respected and saluted Huang Shang, Lao Fo Ye and Huang Hou. Walking alongside her other three sisters, Zhi Hua entered the living room. They passed two young men in the left side, which were probably Wu Ah Ge and the Major Imperial Guard, Zhi Hua thought. On the right side, they passed two young women whose probably were Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Ming Zhu Ge Ge. They walked past the Concubine Ling, Empress, until finally stopping in front of the emperor and Lao Fo Ye. Qing Ge Ge stood behind Lao Fo Ye. All four greeted the emperor and Lao Fo Ye. "Peace and best wishes for Huang Shang, Peace and best wishes for Lao Fo Ye" their words together.

Lao Fo Ye took time to look at them one by one from Zhi Qin, Zhi Qi, Zhi Shu and eventually Zhi Hua. Lao Fo Ye gaze stopped on Zhi Hua, and smiled at her. Zhi Hua also smiled back to Lao Fo Ye shyly.

With continued stare at the four of them, Lao Fo Ye said to others "all the advantages of Haining has captured by your family, Mr. Chen, how you can educate your four daughters like this?" she asked. "Our princesses were out of them" she said later.

Zhi Hua heard her father said "Well, Huang Shang, why… our daughters cannot be compared to your daughters. We saw that the princesses are very educated and knowledgeable, and are also very talented."

Huang Shang smiled, and then said: "Zi Wei and Qing Er can be said very talented and intelligent princesses, but for Xiao Yan Zi we cannot say that she has talent," pausing for a moment before continuing, "Lao Fo Ye said was true. I think, this daughters of you, we can call them 'Feng Fur and Kirin Horns (very rare and valuable)' among tens of thousands of people, there is not necessarily one. "

"Are they four had betrothed?" Lao Fo Ye asked next.

"Answer, Lao Fo Ye," replied the Zhi Hua father, "Zhi Qin, Zhi Qi, and Zhi Shu had been betrothed. Only Zhi Hua is still not betrothed" said Mr. Chen. "Oh… does this mean that Lao Fo Ye intends to find a mate for Zhi Hua?" he asked further.

Instantly, Zhi Hua saw Lao Fo Ye stare at her. Zhi Hua heart was pounding. She knew that at this moment she already started to lure Lao Fo Ye. Therefore, She immediately smiled at Lao Fo Ye. Having stared long enough, Lao Fo Ye approached her with saying "Come here…", then Zhi Hua came closer to Lao Fo Ye.

"How old are you?" asked Lao Fo Ye.

"Answer, Lao Fo Ye, I was seventeen years old" said Zhi Hua.

"Usually, what books you always read?" Lao Fo Ye asked again.

Should not be raised yourself, Zhi Hua, must be humble, Zhi Hua told to herself, then replied "Answer, Lao Fo Ye, I do not read much. Zhi Hua only read 'Biographies Four Female Saints', '300 Tang Poems'," she smiled to Lao Fo Ye and continued, "My father taught me history, my father always said, We… Chinese people have to understand the history of China."

Lao Fo Ye smiled as she looked at the others "Look," she said, "this is what said to be an educated girl". Lao Fo Ye then shook her head and whispered more to herself "Unfortunate… Yong Qi… Yong Qi". This word was very soft, but Zhi Hua from such close proximity can still hear it.

"Let me count again" said Lao Fo Ye later. "you're the one who said you wanted me to find a husband for her. When I find a husband to Zhi Hua, you cannot refuse it."

Zhi Hua's father replied Lao Fo Ye "Well Lao Fo Ye," then asked, "you are too reluctant. Whoever family you're intended, we'll still feel proud for it".

"What about Ai Xin Jue Lou?" asked Lao Fo Ye.

Lao Fo Ye words made the whole room became silent. After some time in silence, finally Mr. Chen broke the silence with asked "Who do Lao Fo Ye intent?"

With a soft chuckle, Lao Fo Ye answered "Not now" she said. "moreover, this in front of children. Do not let they feel embarrassed," said Lao Fo Ye were stared back at and pay attention to Zhi Hua. "Do not let squandered as good as this girl. However, she must be a Fu Jin. I already have an idea " said Lao Fo Ye.

After the introduction, they had dinner together. They eaten in an around table. Emperor sat contiguously in Mr. Chen left side. In Emperor side left was Lao Fo Ye, Empress, Consort Ling, Qing Ge Ge, Huan Zhu Ge Ge, Wu Ah Ge, Ming Zhu Ge Ge, Er Kang, Fu Lun. In Mr. Chen side right was Mrs. Chen, Zhi Hua, Zhi Shu, Zhi Qi and Zhi Qin. This arrangement had caused Zhi Hua sit in front of Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi.

The meals had served very well. Roasted Chickens, Roasted Ham, Fried Potatoes, several vegetables.

Later, after dinner, they all rested in their rooms. Imperial family did look quite tired. So, today's event ended after dinner.

Zhi Hua herself went back into her bedroom. Her plan went smoothly enough, though only the first day. Zhi Hua knew that Lao Fo Ye was feeling very fond of her.

Climbed into bed, Zhi Hua mind wandered to the dinner table. She who arranged the dinner table formation this evening. She had already planned the she had to be sitting in front of the two. So, she could observe the two.

Throughout the dinner, Zhi Hua could see that there was tension between Huan Zhu Ge Ge with Wu Ah Ge. Huan Zhu Ge Ge several times glared at Wu Ah Ge and Wu Ah Ge looked awkward, and they both looked very silent throughout dinner.

Zhi Hua several times glanced at Huan Zhu Ge Ge and Wu Ah Ge. Wu Ah Ge, she thought, He was indeed a very handsome prince. Zhi Hua know, her heart simply love the Wu Ah Ge at that time. But, the prince in question not even looking toward her.

At the dinner table, Yong Qi just glanced several time to his wife. He also tried to hold his wife's hand to calm her. But her wife always tried to let go of his hand. Zhi Hua wondered if Xiao Yan Zi was anger to her husband. What was their problem? She really wanted to know.

Xiao Yan Zi was indeed beautiful. Her big eyes were so enthralling. At that time, she had not yet been able to read the character and nature of Xiao Yan Zi. May be next time, Zhi Hua thought.

Zhi Hua think that tomorrow should be better than this. And then she went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, throughout the daytime, Zhi Hua was always accompanying Lao Fo Ye, entertain and conversing with Lao Fo Ye. At night, after Lao Fo Ye went to bed, Mrs. Chen and her four daughters accompany the Empress walk in the flower gardens. On the way, they run into Xiao Yan Zi who was pulling Qing Er, who knows for what affairs. After exchanging salutes, the Empress asked Qing Er and Xiao Yan Zi where they were going to.

"Huang Hou Niang Niang," said Xiao Yan Zi, "this flower gardens here are very beautiful, no less beautiful than the flower gardens at the Palace," she continued, "we both were playing" said Xiao Yan Zi.

Zhi Hua's mother then said to the girls "we were accompanying Huang Hou walking around the flower gardens. Would you like to join us?" she asked. "Maids! Illuminated the way!" she orders to the maids.

Xiao Yan Zi immediately rejected "No… no. Huang Hou, you all can walk around the flower gardens by yourself, we are also going to walk around the flower gardens by ourselves." Then she quickly tugging Qing Er to start walking.

Qing Er was struggling to free herself from Xiao Yan Zi and said " I will accompany Huang Hou walking around the flower gardens. I'm just out for a bit."

Qin Zhi stepped forward and pulled Qing Ge Ge, saying "I will accompany you to a walk. In this flower gardens there are many variety flowers. All the flowers are blooming, do Qing Ge Ge want to go?"

"All right. Let's go" said Qing Er immediately.

Rong Mo Mo was then forward facing Xiao Yan Zi "Ge Ge, what fun you will get if you go playing alone. Pitch dark like this. Just normal walking was so difficult. There are many artificial mountains and ladders. It is better if you go with us to see blossom flowers... Isn't it?" she said.

"That's true, Xiao Yan Zi," the empress said, "It's better if we walk together, It's not?" she continued.

Zhi Hua noticed that Xiao Yan Zi intends to reject. So, Zhi Hua thought, It's a chance to get to know more about who Xiao Yan Zi was. So Zhi Hua came closer to approached Xiao Yan Zi and said "If Xiao Yan Zi Ge Ge wants to go playing alone, it's ok," turned to her mother and said "Mother, you all just go, let me accompany Xiao Yan Zi Ge Ge."

Xiao Yan Zi immediately said "Come on… we just go together." In her mind Zhi Hua said "This Xiao Yan Zi Ge Ge apparently did not want to walk around with me, does she not like me? But I still should be good to her." And together they went on a trip around the flower gardens.

* * *

Several days later, after completing the country's affairs, Huang Shang took Lao Fo Ye and Chen family walk around the park. Huang Shang and Mr. Chen walked ahead. Qing Er and Zhi Hua took Lao Fo Ye right and left hand, walked behind the emperor. Behind them, Empress, Concubine Ling and Rong Mo Mo. Yong Qi, Xiao Yan Zi, Zi Wei, Er Kang and Xiao Jian was walking behind the Empress, and Mrs. Chen and her other three daughters was walking at the end of group.

During the walk, Zhi Hua was explaining implied meaning of artificial rock cliffs in that garden. Her lengthy explanation had led Lao Fo Ye become increasingly amazed, and repeatedly said "I'm too fond of Zhi Hua. Let me invite her to come with to palace and I would find a husband for her."

After walking for a while, they arrived at a gazebo. It was there that the four daughter of Mr. Chen showed their skill. While Zhi Hua was dancing while painting, their other three daughters, Zhi Qin, Zhi Qi and Zhi Shu were playing a musical instrument. Strains of music was very melodious, and Zhi Hua dancing was also very fascinating. While Zhi Hua was dancing, she was painting on four canvases. When the music stops, the four Zhi Hua paintings was also completed. Her paintings was indeed very beautiful.

Zhi Hua knew that everyone admire her dancing and painting. She listened to every compliment. Her heart felt proud. Therefore, she than said to Lao Fo Ye "I just showed my poor in quality of dancing and painting, hope you do not be too kind."

"I really care about this child, and I really want to take her to the palace" Lao Fo Ye said affectionately while holding Zhi Hua hands.

Qing Er approached Lao Fo Ye and said "Lao Fo Ye, Qing Er can not be compared with Zhi Hua. Just bring Zhi Hua into the Palace, so that later there is someone who will replace me."

Lao Fo Ye release Zhi Hua hands and approached Qing Er "Qing Er, are you jealous?" she smile and said. "It's better both of you accompany me. Huang Shang had his right and left hands, they are Xiao Yan Zi and Zi Wei. I also have my right and left hands, they are Qing Er and Zhi Hua." Lao Fo Ye said further.

"Thank you for Lao Fo Ye compliment." replied Zhi Hua. Then her eyes fell to Xiao Yan Zi. She should strive Xiao Yan Zi to demonstrate her expertise in performing, that everyone who were here can compare the capabilities of both of them. Therefore, she said to Xiao Yan Zi "I heard that Huan Zhu Ge Ge can also make a performance, like dancing. Please Ge Ge, you can show it to us." she asked.

Feeling challenged, Xiao Yan Zi immediately agreed. So began the second show. Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi were playing sword while painting, and Zi Wei was playing the music. Er Kang and Xiao Jian stood beside Zi Wei.

Zhi Hua observed that their swordplay was displayed with very attractive. Yong Qi and Xiao Yan Zi were jumping here and there, while swing a sword. but because Xiao Yan Zi then intend to paint as well, she finally made a mess. Ink scattered everywhere, the paintings became shattered. At the end of the show, Xiao Yan Zi took a wrong step and almost fell. Yong Qi immediately capture Xiao Yan Zi and hold her. Seeing that, arise jealousy in the hearts of Zhi Hua.

In the end, Zi Wei and Er Kang resolved the turmoil paintings by making writing of Tang poetry in the outskirts of the paintings. Once completed, Zi Wei was pulling Xiao Yan Zi and Yong Qi to stand to salute the emperor and other. Then Zhi Hua saw that Xiao Yan Zi nodded her head and smiled at her. In her heart, Zhi Hua said, "This Princess can do anything. Quite heavy if I want to beat her in the show. But I can beat her in poetry and knowledge ".

* * *

That afternoon after, Zhi Hua was summoned to appear before Lao Fo Ye. Zhi Hua found that her mother already had been in that room. Lao Fo Ye directed her finger into the empty chair, told her to sit on it... Soon Zhi Hua took a seat there.

"Zhi Hua" Lao Fo Ye opened the conversation. "I've really felt very fond of you. And as I said before, want to find a husband for you." Then turned her head to her mother and again said "I had been discussing this with your mother, and she said that This wedding affairs handed to me. So the conclusion had been decided, I must take you to court. Now I want to ask you, do you really wants to go to the palace to come with me? "asked Lao Fo Ye.

" Lao Fo Ye, If I can serve you it is a happiness for Zhi Hua. It's also a gift for me. Zhi Hua could not reject the good things Lao Fo Ye give to me. Of course Zhi Hua want to come with you," said Zhi Hua. _Right_. This was her plan from the beginning. How could she now rejected this auspicious occasion. Of course she wanted to go to the palace. When she get to the palace, then she can fight for her dreams over the years. This is a tremendous first step.

She heard that her mother asked Lao Fo Ye "Lao Fo Ye, who is the person in your head you have chosen to become Zhi Hua husband? I'm very curious. Once you take Zhi Hua to court, maybe she and I could no longer meet as often as I want. Zhi Hua Happiness was became very important to me." Hearing this statement made Zhi Hua feel more affection for her mother. True… she should not disappoint her expectations, as well as his father's expectations.

"Mrs. Chen" said Lao Fo Ye "Zhi Hua is my favorite. I would not let her be unhappy. I guarantee she'll be happy. Regarding her husband, I have chosen, Yong Qi is the most appropriate."

"Lao Fo Ye, but Wu Ah Ge have been already married to Huan Zhu Ge Ge, haven't he? I noticed they were very affectionate each other." Zhi Hua said quietly.

"that's right, Yong Qi have already been married to Xiao Yan Zi. But in my heart, I always felt unable to accept it. Xiao Yan Zi family background has always been a question for me. Her sloppy, rude behavior, low educational, little knowledge, always cause dissatisfaction in my heart. Someone like her could not be the wife of a prince. Yong Qi has such a high position. For the future, he will probably be the crown prince. Thus far, Huang Shang still has not decided it yet. Seeing only Yong Qi brought by Huang Shang in this trip to South this time, so the chance Yong Qi is greater to become his heir. Xiao Yan Zi will not be able to adapted Yong Qi position, will not she?" then she looked back to Zhi Hua. "Beside, Which prince does not have many wives?" she smiled and continue said. "Zhi Hua, are you willing to be a second wife Wu Ah Ge?" Lao Fo Ye asked later.

"Lao Fo Ye, Zhi Hua will follow whatever you say, Zhi Hua also will not deny any ordered from Lao Fo Ye." Answer Zhi Hua.

Lao Fo Ye felt very happy with Zhi Hua answer, so turned her head to Mrs. Chen, she said "Mrs. Chen, tomorrow morning we will be leaving for Hangzhou. Maybe temporarily unable to carry Zhi Hua. But I definitely will immediately send guards to fetch her. Just wait the order here in Haining."

* * *

That morning, the Chen family farewell emperor and his family. They will continue their journey to Hangzhou. Overnight Zhi Hua made snacks for Lao Fo Ye, and put it into the cart, and be sure to log into Lao Fo Ye carriage. Then the emperor's entourage drove off.

Zhi Hua is now just waiting, when Lao Fo Ye messenger come to pick her up to go to the Palace. Right... her first step has been successfully implemented. Waiting to execute the next step.


End file.
